


Tal Vashoth

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Bull, Angst, F/M, Tal-Vashoth Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull is angry at his new status as a Tal Vashoth - Adaar isn't happy when he takes this anger out on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal Vashoth

“Bull!” Adaar cries, chasing after his massive form as he barrels down the battlements, shoving aside soldiers and nobles alike, shaking his head as he walks. “Bull!” she yells after him again, exasperated as he remained content to ignore her, acting like a small child as he remained content to ignore her.

She growls and reaches out, grasping his wrist and yanking him back to face her as he crosses the threshold to his quarters. He rounds on her with a glare deadly enough to make most people wither in fear.

Nazera Adaar was not most people.

“What!” he growls out, his good eye narrowing as she kicks the door shut behind her. She turns back to him, crossing her arms as she waits for him to calm down, his breathing ragged as his chest heaves, snorts sounding just like his name sake coming from his nostrils every so often.

“Are you done acting like a child so we can talk about this?” she asks, raising an eyebrow as he growls and turns, lashing out to kick the frame of his bed. Nazera heaves a sigh, leaning up against the door as he growls to himself in Qunlat.

He’d been like this ever since they’d gotten back from the Storm Coast, barely speaking to her at all. She knew it had something to do with the fact that he’d now turned his back on the Qun, and had become Tal Vashoth like her, he’d spent his entire life not knowing anything else other than the Qun, and he’d given it all up for the Chargers.

“Bull, I know it was a hard choice but the Chargers are where you belong, I don’t understand why you’re angry, the Chargers are alive because of you.” She whispered, looking over his tall form as she reaches up to push her white hair over her horns.

“I’ve left the Qun!” he cries. “There’s no law now, nothing to keep me from madness!” His hands curl into fists, clenching and unclenching as he grinds his teeth, watching her with wild eyes. She lets him have his moment, watching him carefully as he paces the floor.

“You have the Chargers, and you have me.” She whispers, hugging her arms close to her chest as he looks at her, exasperated at her statement.

“I’m Tal Vashoth now! I’m a barbarian, a brute with no laws!” he yells, taking a step forward, his foot connecting solidly with the door next to her. Nazera flinches, for the first time in their relationship she flinches away from him, her eyes watering as his words hit her like a solid kick to the stomach.

She takes a deep, shuddering breath, trying to steady herself before she says something that either of them is going to regret. Pushing herself off the door she raises to her full height, lifting her chin and letting her ‘Inquisitor’ mask slip down over her features.

The Ben Hasrath training in him notices this immediately.

“I know that Tal Vashoth have always been a sore subject for you.” She starts, trying to keep her voice steady, but the hitch at the back of her throat gives her away. His eye widens and he takes a step forward, his eyes moving down in shame when she steps away from him.

“Is that what you think I am? Some kind of barbarian that preys on the helpless?” She snaps, her anger now outweighing her shock at his words. “Because I’ve worked my entire life to get rid of that idea, to believe that I’m more than some crazed Qunari that only enjoys killing!” she yells, stepping forward to jab her finger into his chest.

“And now you’ve made a decision, you chose to save the lives of your company, your friends! And you’re sitting here throwing a tantrum like a child?” Her voice raises quickly, until she’s shouting loud enough for most of Skyhold to hear. “If the lives of the Chargers really meant that much to you, you wouldn’t care about being Tal Vashoth! You’d care that they’re alive and well!” She shoves him hard in the chest, forcing him to sit down on the bed, looking up at her with unreadable eyes.

“You’d care that I’ve been called a barbarian, a brute all my life, and the last person I expected to hear it from was you.” She whispers, turning without another word to throw open the door, meeting the frightened expressions of the guards with a snarl.

She heard him calling after her, but paid no attention, simply turning down the battlements and striding back to the Tavern, she needed not only several drinks, but Sera and Varric to cheer her back up, to help her forget that Iron Bull had said anything to her at all.

What she had said was true, she’d gone her whole life with people afraid of her, scared to even look at her because of the horns she’d been born with. Everyone automatically assumed based on her tall frame and menacing horns that she was a tyrant, a woman who took no prisoners and certainly could never be anything other than a barbaric mercenary, who cared only for getting paid and hitting things.

Sera swung herself down over the bannister, seeing her distress immediately, and called for two pints, pulling her best friend down to a table in a back corner, hidden away from prying eyes.

“So, what did the horned idiot do this time?” Sera asked, handing her the pint and bashing her glass against Nazera’s. Nazera sighed, throwing back the pint while Sera laughed, and began her rant.

A barrel of ale later and she and Sera had ended up in a game of Wicked Grace with Varric, her problems long forgotten by the time Bull came back to his usual chair in the Tavern, watching her with guarded eyes.

Nazera simply turned her chair to give him her back, and continued drinking. She had her friends and drinks right now, and worrying about Bull’s opinion of her was a concern for another day.


End file.
